


My Babysitter's An Angel

by lornelarei



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornelarei/pseuds/lornelarei
Summary: Alfred is definitely too old for a babysitter.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred buttoned the last button of his shirt up, staring his blue eyes down in the mirror. Ruffled his hair a bit, only a little, to give it that neat-but-still-manly look comic book characters had going on. Rolled up his sleeves. He took a step back to inspect himself. Yeah, he looked adultish already. Definitely adultish enough to stay home by himself. Where could I get my hands on some cologne?, he thought to himself. Oh well, he'd just have to trust that his own scent would project the Self Sufficient Alpha Male vibe that he naturally gave off. 

"Why is my son looking so dapper today?" Alfred whipped around to see his Mama standing and giggling at him from the door, accompanied by that familiar, homely smell of apple pie.

"Mama, I'm getting ready, you should knock," he grumbled, going back to fix his own collar. "Do you think Mom could lend me some of her cufflinks?" 

"Cufflinks!" The Omega woman gasped with humour, making her way towards the boy and placing her hands squarely on his shoulders. "I wasn't aware my son had a date!," she exclaimed, shaking him slightly for emphasis.

"I don't, I just thought it would be a suitable choice." Alfred swatted at her arms.

"Hmm," she hummed, two pairs of baby blues meeting in the glass. 

"Because, you know, I'm getting older and all. And I think it would be a neat way to express my maturity," he turned around to gaze up at her. 

"I see." The mother sat down on the bed, raising an eyebrow with suspicion. "This is an interesting new streak of maturity you're showing. I'm impressed." The Alpha boy beamed, shrugging slightly.

"You know, I guess I'm just getting really much older now," he puffed his chest out just slightly.

"Well, since you're so mature now that maybe you could start doing your own laundry?" She teased, running a hand through her son's wheat blonde hair. 

"Well, maybe I'm that old," Alfred admitted, earning a laugh from the Omega. He shook it off and gave her a serious look. Serious, as he was nowadays. Very serious.

"I don't suppose this whole maturity act has anything to do with the babysitter..?" She inquired, knowingly.

"I don't need a babysitter, Mama! Seriously!!" He crossed his arms and tried (to really no avail) to roll his eyes. "I'm not a little kid. What will a babysitter do that I can't do myself??" 

"You're 9 years old, Alfred!" She sighed. "Your mom and I have discussed that. Hell, I don't even know if it's lawful to leave you here without any supervision." The woman shook her head, looking up at her son again. "I know you're so mature, and you're growing so fast now, I know that, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone. What if something happened?" 

Alfred pouted. "I can handle it. I know your phone number. You don't have to treat me like I'm a baby anymore!" 

"But you're my baby," the Omega stood again, pulling her son to her and kissing his forehead once. He scowled. 

"Mama…" Alfred grumbled. 

She laughed again. "I know you're not that happy about a babysitter, but your Mom's coworkers have a son who's 12 and he has a lot of qualifications. First aid, CPR, and he's got a lot of experience. It'll only be tonight." 

"Twelve years! He's like, the same age as me!" Alfred protested. Jesus Christ, this kid was basically his equal! And with how grown up he was for his age, the Alpha boy wouldn't be surprised if this babysitter was basically a child to him anyways. So unfair. He put on a grumpy face, just to showcase his utter contempt. 

"Shh." She smoothed his hair down. He would fix it later. "One night. We won't be gone too long." Alfred said nothing. The woman kissed his forehead once more before smiling down at him and leaving him to look himself in the mirror again. After a couple seconds of a face to face with himself, he realized it wasn't worth the effort. He flopped backwards dramatically on the bed. Hopefully it could be heard downstairs. 

This sucked. Majorly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alfred, come meet the babysitter!" His mom's voice, loud and impactful, echoed up to his bedroom, where the boy sat playing Pokémon on his DSI. He ignored the voice. Whatever punk this babysitter was could deal with himself. Alfred needed no coddling. 

"ALFRED!!!!" The Alpha woman calledHe ignored it again. Just to prove his point. After a few moments of silence and a bit of mumbling, the words "i'm sorry…" and "he's being difficult" were heard. Alfred scowled to himself. Difficult. Yeah, sure. He'd be difficult. 

"Alright, Alfred, we're leaving! Goodbye! And be good for Arthur!!" His mama's voice called, before the shutting of a door and the shuffling of footsteps. Arthur. What a stupid name. A stupid name for a stupid, prudish and lame guy. 

After a few more rounds of Pokémon, Alfred got bored. He powered off the console, casting it aside before inspecting his room for anything he could do. Cars? Nah, too childish. Drawing? He sucked anyways. Battleship? Nobody to play with, and he sure as hell wasn't doing it with the dork downstairs. And then it caught his eye.

The skateboard from last Christmas!

Alfred admitted it, he didn't really know how to skateboard. But his mothers always made him wear a helmet, and not skate on the road, and especially not when it was dark. Well, the sun had yet to set. And even then… the babysitter didn't know that. He grinned wickedly. Prime time to try something new and totally wicked and totally grown. He grabbed the skateboard and ran downstairs, shutting the door behind him as sneakily as he could and running down the sidewalk before the babysitter could notice.

It couldn't be that hard, right? Nah, it would be easy. All you do is stand on it and push off. The boy jogged up to the top of the street, which ended on a slight incline. The perfect downward slope. He stared down at the board, moving it back and forth with his foot, testing the wheels. Maybe he should've worn knee pads. Just in case. If he got hurt, he'd probably get in trouble. The boy shook off the thought. No going back. Besides, big kids never wore that kinda stuff. At least, not the cool skaters you saw on TV. No, he was going padless. 

Alfred adjusted his foot on the board, taking a deep breath. He was born for this. Balance incarnate. Speed incarnate. Coolness incarnate. 

One Mississippi, 

He pushed back and forth with his left foot. 

Two Mississippi,

He inhaled, focusing his eyes on a point in the distance. His mailbox. 

Three Mississippi.

He was off. 

The Alpha pushed off with his foot, suddenly careening down the street, accelerating with every breath. The wind whipped around his ears, blowing his cowlick down to his head. Alfred grinned. He felt so in control. This was… amazing. He let his foot come down for an extra push, feeling each and every dip of the pavement below as his wheels rushed over them.

Ha! He was a natural! The board stayed firmly below him, strong and sturdy. Just like him. Man, Alfred was on top of it. 

The mailbox was awfully close now. He should probably be stopping. Yes, stopping. 

Crap. 

He could hear the wind in his ears now, as the mailbox raced toward him at the speed of sound. 

Crap, crap, crap. 

Alfred panicked. He really should have thought over the whole stopping part of this ordeal. And as the mailbox grew larger and larger larger, the boy slammed down his left foot.  
He felt the skateboard disappear under him, for just a second. 

BAM.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred awoke to cold palms on his head, He groaned, pain radiating through his body, evident of scrapes to the knees and elbows, with a dull throb behind his right eye. It felt as if he was wandering through a fog, everything dull and hazy. He reached up to instinctively push away at the hand above him, still vaguely unaware of where he was. His eyes fluttered open and he was hit with the smell of tea and honey and roses and something he couldn't even begin to describe with words and the biggest, most green eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Am I in heaven?" He glanced up, still feeling hazy and groaning slightly with the pain as he shifted. 

The boy above him said nothing, only moving his hand back to Alfred's forehead. The Alpha felt his chest flutter.

"How do you feel? Do you remember anything?" The boy spoke, with a soft urgency that reflected in the emeralds that stared the younger boy down. 

"I feel like… ouch. But also," Alfred glanced up at Arthur, his vision coming in and out of focus, "I thought dead people didn't have to feel that." He mumbled, confusedly. 

The boy above him switched to the back of his hand, leaning down just slightly towards Alfred. From here, the Alpha could see that he had freckles. Like some sort of porcelain doll or something. Only a porcelain doll that smelled like how dancing in the rain would smell if it was a smell. And then some. Alfred propped himself up on his elbows for a second before being patted back down by the figure above him. He grumbled at the loss of the hand on his head. 

"I think you might have a concussion. Do you remember at all what happened out here?" The older stared down, the violent hues of the sunset making his hair look golden. Alfred wasn't yet convinced this wasn't an angel. 

"A concussion?" He mumbled. That didn't sound right. What was going on? "I think I need mouth to mouth." He leaned up expectantly before being pushed back down. The boy leaned back on his heels, pulling off his sweater before balling it up and placing it under Alfred's head. It smelled like him. Alfred wanted to bury himself in it and curl up and maybe also kiss the boy above him while he was at it. Maybe. 

"I'm going to call your parents. Wait here." The boy ran off and Alfred was left to bury his nose in the fabric under him. He inhaled greatly, and felt himself dozing off. Gosh, he didn't know who that kid was, but he did know one thing. 

They were gonna get married one day. And he would totally get that mouth to mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Arthur's POV!

You have got to be shitting me, Arthur thought.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the freaking awesomest amazingest Omega I have ever met, Arthur Kirkland!" The boy onstage announced with great vigor.

Arthur felt his entire face go hot. Dozens of eyes fell on him across the auditorium. He heard a couple snickers and more than a few whispers. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and pass out right there. Some of the year 6 kids in front of him chattered, turning around to face him. 

"Didn't know you already had an Alpha, Kirkland," one sneered. "Bit young, but if you fancy 'im-" 

"Shut the hell up," Arthur huffed, crossing his arms and praying that he might disappear in his own jacket. He was convinced he was as red as Saint George's Cross at this point. 

It was the yearly primary school talent show. He'd never participated himself, because he certainly had better things to do than learn to juggle or play a Mozart song on trumpet for some applause as a little kid, but it wasn't terrible to watch. Usually. Though Arthur had moved up into secondary school last year, it was traditional that the high schoolers would pay a visit to the little ones every year on that day to support them in their little skit stuff or whatever. And Arthur liked kids. He was a baysitter, for heavens sake. So he had been looking forward to it. 

And then he realized. 

Little Alfie Jones. The rascally American Alpha and his newest sittee. The kid had moved to the UK only this past January, and judging by the gleeful reaction (brilliant applause and shrill cheering) of the younger kids, he had already made quite a reputation for himself among them. And an entirely separate reputation for one utterly humiliated Arthur Kirkland. 

The boy was absolutely, 100%, head over dirty velcro Converse heels for Arthur. Alfred had stupidly decided to go skateboarding without asking and, of course, without a helmet and almost scaring Arthur sick. First day with a new charge and he was already responsible for a concussion. And of course a hurt little kid had thrown his Omega instincts into the stratosphere, which led to Alfred developing… a crush. He was a cute kid, 9 years old and adventurous and spirited, typical golden boy variety, but just-

"HIT IT, KIKU!" 

Insufferable.

Kiku Honda was a Japanese exchange student and Beta boy that Alfred had over a couple times while Arthur babysat. Quiet, nice, knew not to senselessly pursue his secondary school babysitter… 

"I want YOU to want me!!" Alfred threw a finger out directly at Arthur, which prompted anyone not already staring at the Omega, mostly primary school kids, to whip their heads around. Arthur could feel his own insides wilt when Alfred did a cheesy and clearly very difficult-to-achieve wink.

Kiku hit a button on a boombox and a drumbeat began. Alfred held the microphone too close to his mouth. 

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me…" 

Arthur had never in his life heard this song. It sounded… catchy. American, obviously. What he had heard and was currently hearing were ambient giggles as the Alpha continued to sing just slightly off key and ridiculously loud. 

"Shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work if you say that you love me," Alfred chimed, spinning around on the toes of his feet and prancing, jumping over the cord of his microphone. He couldn't even focus on the damn performance. Arthur hoped upon all hopes that his brothers decided to skip on talent show day as usual. God, he hoped so. 

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin??" Alfred was air guitaring now. Cheers from the younger children. Even some of the older ones started to clap along. Gilbert, the boy next to him, nudged him. 

"Your boyfriend down there isn't bad. Not a true air guitar master, but he's shaping up to be great," he cackled, clapping wildly as Alfred pushed his hair back and sent a golden grin Arthur's way. 

It was so perplexing. Nobody liked Arthur. Well, not that way. He didn't much care for the elementary schemes of his peers, connecting more with the teachers than anything. His mother had always told him he was unnecessarily hot tempered. He had sort of always been known as the unruly little runt of the Kirkland litter, which definitely didn't hurt. He'd been used to it. No Alphas- or anyone for that matter- had ever tried to date him. It was okay, he was above them. Far beyond the maturity level of the average 12 year old, you know.

And then Alfred. Arthur didn't know much of the antics and drama of year 5, but he could infer based on the ridiculous hoards of squealing children and the general idea of this kid's existence that he was popular with the Omegas. They were far too young to date anyways, but what didn't make sense was why Alfred was so caught up on him of all people. 

Those blue eyes hit his own during the dance break. So blue. Too blue. Upsettingly blue. Alfred beamed. Arthur scowled. 

As Alfred reprised the chorus, the crowd was fully into the performance. Kiku had managed to encourage them to stand and clap to the beat, as well as an auditorium of children could do so. Arthur stayed put.

"I want you to want me!" 

Arthur felt like time dragged on forever.

"I want you to want me!" 

Arthur's head wouldn't stop somersaulting.

"I want you to want me!" 

Arthur was certain he would have a temperature by the end of this. 

"I want you to want me!!!!!!" 

On the last note, the Alpha boy ran and slid on his knees, air guitaring that last triumphant chord as Kiku pretended to play drums. The crowd went bonkers. Cheers erupted like crazy. 

A certain green-eyed omega felt his stomach may just erupt like crazy.

"ARTHUR, ARTHUR! Where are… WHERE IS ARTHUR?" Alfred yelled, his breaths ragged. 

The year sixes made a path through their ranks. Arthur and Alfred caught each other's eyes, and Arthur felt he may just trip on his own held breath. 

"I LOVE YOU, ARTHUR!!" He exclaimed, pushing up his sleeves as sweat was beginning to gather at his own forehead. The sincerity in the kid's eyes was unmissable. "So much…" he added under his labored breath, which was only barely caught by the microphone. "So freaking much." 

Bloody hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the song I used for this (I Want You To Want Me Budoken Version by Cheap Trick) was actually used in some canon APH artwork! Here is the image with the lyrics written under America : http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/5600000/Allies-Wallpaper-hetalia-5665488-1024-768.jpg 
> 
> Also I promise when I make a chapter 3 that these two boys will have a conversation face to face. But I thought this was cute and fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry, dude, it's a no for today. Arthur is coming over," Alfred kicked a pebble across the sidewalk as he walked shoulder to shoulder with his neighbor. He felt kinda bad putting off their hangout day. They usually always played Pokémon together on Fridays after school. Kiku was like, way into the game lore, and though he hated to admit it, a lot better than Alfred, but he was gonna catch up in time. Right now, though, there were more pressing matters. 

His favorite Omega was coming over, and Alfred felt giddy down to his heels. 

"Okay, have fun with Arthur then," Kiku sighed, slightly disappointed but not too terribly. 

"We can do it tomorrow, 'kay?" The two boys stopped in front of the Beta's house to do the totally wicked handshake they had made up. He was really glad Kiku had moved in on the street. He was a Japanese exchange student, which was totally cool because Japan was where Mario and Pokémon and Sonic came from. And Kiku happened to be in his class, and since they were both not English, they were set to be best bros from like, day one. Alfred knew the saying- Bros before Os- but it had been forever since Arthur came over and he never got to see him. So his Pokéballs would have to wait. 

The kids said their goodbyes and Alfred sped off across the road to his own house. He had to use all the time he got to get dressed. He burst through the doors with excitement and great haste.

"Hello, Alfred, how was your day at-" his Mom started before her son sped past her at the speed of sound. 

"HEY MOM!" He booked it towards the stairs. He had to do his hair and get dressed and everything. Obviously. Omegas liked that kinda stuff. 

"Wo, wo, wo, slow down for a second," the woman called. Alfred groaned. Mothers. "You do realize that Arthur isn't coming around until 5:30? No need to be in a hurry, kid."

"Oh." Alfred turned slowly. He didn't even bother pretending anymore that his sudden care about appearances on certain days didn't have to do with his "babysitter." Babysitter in quotations, here, because Arthur and him were total intellectual equals. Basically they could've been in the same class or whatever. And Alfred was definitely getting to be as tall as Arthur. He wouldn't be surprised if he was taller today. He had hit a recent growth spurt. 

The first time he saw Arthur, Alfred fell in love. 

He had been skateboarding. And suddenly he was on the ground. Apparently he had hit a mailbox and gotten concussed, he didn't really remember. All he remembered were seeing the biggest, greenest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. And he was totally gonna marry Arthur one day. He had to. He was perfect. He only came around to babysit a couple times so far, but he just got better and better. Alfred loved the way Arthur smelled, and the way he kind of wore sweaters that his grandma would wear but they sort of looked good on him, and the way his eyebrows looked kind of like caterpillars when he got mad but in a cute way, and the way that he always drank tea all sophisticated and Britishy. And the way that he would read to Alfred, because even though he thought Camelot would be super boring, Arthur had a really nice voice and it was actually about wizards and kings and heroic knights and that wasn't too bad after all. And the way Arthur always had a clever response to stuff, like a TV show detective. And he loved the way Arthur's hair felt, even though he totally didn't touch it when Arthur wasn't paying attention or something. He couldn't help it! It looked like corn hair but soft. Super soft. 

Alfred's Mama had giggled when Alfred first told her about it. 

"Mama, you're an Omega, right?" He had asked, leaning over the bathroom sink as she was curling her hair to go out.

"Well, yes, last time I checked. I'm surprised that you just now noticed," she laughed a bit, not looking away from the mirror. 

"No, I mean, like, you know what Omegas like," Alfred fiddled with his thumbs. "I just wanted to know what Omegas tend to like. In general. Not that I think Omegas are all the same, just that some Omegas like similar kinda stuff." 

This made her turn her attention to her son, still laughing.

"And what prompted this?" She ruffled his hair, to his annoyance. Why couldn't he ever just get an answer? "Does my little Alpha have a crush?" 

"It isn't a crush, mom," Alfred groaned. "And I'm not little." He puffed his chest out for emphasis, trying not to let himself blush.

"You're not already dating, are you..?" His mother stared down at him, continuously shifting her hand through his hair. 

"No, no! I'm not. I just… this Omega that I really like.. um, they smell good and have pretty eyes." He definitely blushed then. It sounded way less dumb in his head. Then when he said it, he sounded like an idiot. Arthur did smell good and he did have pretty eyes, but there was so much other good stuff about him. Those things couldn't even cover every good area of Arthur. He felt almost dejected when she laughed again. He was totally serious about this. He had to be, because Arthur was a totally serious person. 

"Oh…." She nodded, understanding. "Alright. Is this mysterious Omega possibly coming over this evening to babysit you?" She stopped playing with Alfred's hair and resumed fixing her own, the Aerosol from her hairspray can tickling Alfred's nostrils and prompting him to lightly sneeze. He rubbed his nose, sniffling. 

"How did you…" Achoo! "..know?" He pouted. Mama always knew everything. Maybe she could mind read. Could all Omegas mind read? He hoped Arthur could. That would be totally cool, like a superhero power. But if he could, would he read Alfred's mind? Alfred decided that would actually mess everything up. 

"Well, when we came home early that night because someone had been skateboarding unsupervised without a helmet-" She shot him a glance that had him bashful. Oops. "-you woke up and wouldn't stop mumbling about seeing a green-eyed angel. So I connected the dots." 

"Okay, okay! So what if it is Arthur?" He turned away from his mother and peered down at his own hands. Covered in chalk. It had been art day at school. Alfred had naturally drawn Batman on the pavement. "I just want to know what Omegas like so I can make him happy." He was determined to be the hero for Arthur. He would do so good, too. But first he had to do his Omega research. Just as an extra addition to his instincts. 

"Well, not all Omegas are the same. But we like when an Alpha is smart, funny, talented, and nice to talk to." She mused. "And like your mom. Someone who would fight for us. But don't be rough with him. Omegas usually like softness instead. So don't be rowdy." Softness. Alfred noted that. Arthur wasn't that soft. His knees were kind of hard and his nose was pointy. His hair was soft, though. 

Back to the present, in which Alfred's mom was ceaselessly asking him about his day. How was PE? Good. Did you pass your math test? Of course, Alfred always passed math tests. What about your spelling quiz? Maybe that one needed some work, but he feigned confidence anyways. Did Arthur like your performance at the talent show on Tuesday or did he think it was stupid? That one wasn't actually asked by his mom, but it consumed his head. 

"So what are you going to do this evening, since you're clearly distracted thinking about it, hm?" His mom snapped him back into reality. Yeah, he definitely couldn't hide it. At least it was a question he could answer with enthusiasm.

"Well I was thinking Arthur and I could go skateboarding. Since Kiku left his board here last week and he never even really skates that much anyways and I don't think he'd mind and Arthur doesn't really skate either but I thought I can help him and maybe like hold his hand if he is scared he will fall-" Alfred launched into his evening plans. He didn't normally plan this stuff, but it had to be perfect or else Arthur wouldn't like him and might like some other stupid secondary school Alpha who just happened to be taller than Alfred for now. 

"Alfred, you are not taking your babysitter skateboarding. The last time you skated alone, I will remind you that you got concussed. There is absolutely no way that's happening, son," his mom used, her voice serious. Alfred pouted. He had spent the last couple times with Arthur talking to him and listening to him read and staring at his face. He wanted some excitement! Plus, it was the perfect way to show off how good he was at being a hero in case Arthur almost fell down. And redeem himself for the mailbox incident. "Why don't you and Arthur play soccer or something?" 

"No, I'm not that good at soccer…" Alfred mumbled, plopping into the couch opposite his mom. "I'm good at football though! We can play that!" Alfred's mom snorted breathlessly. 

"You are not playing tackle sports with an Omega, Alfred." His mom chuckled. "That's worse than the skateboarding." 

Alfred hated to admit it, but she was right. He had really tried to use the soft idea. But at the same time, that was so boring. Arthur liked knights and wizards. He didn't just want to sit there all day and talk about Omega stuff all day. 

Knights and wizards… that could work. Alfred's mind stirred like a cauldron; he could totally do princes and dragons and fairies. He set off to go set it up. He had lots of work to do.

"Gotta go, mom!" He called, bounding up the stairs. Arthur would be spellbound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said they would talk, but I promise next chapter. This took a long time to finish for some reason so hopefully next one will be quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will only have one or two more chapters. Short and sweet, yea. :^)


End file.
